<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would you leave me to grieve alone? by TheHamsterJedi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113197">Would you leave me to grieve alone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHamsterJedi/pseuds/TheHamsterJedi'>TheHamsterJedi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What If? (TUA) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Platonic Relationships, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:08:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHamsterJedi/pseuds/TheHamsterJedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What If Vanya Hargreeves decided to go with Five when he time travelled?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy &amp; Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What If? (TUA) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Would you leave me to grieve alone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, this idea came to me while washing the dishes,  can it get any weirder than that?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Time travel is like jumping into the depths of freezing water and reappearing as an acorn" Reginald explained the concept of travelling through time to Number Five. Who by the looks of it, didn't understand one thing.</p><p>"Well, I don't get it" Five replied with a grimace furrowing his brows, his hands shoved in his pockets angrily.</p><p>"Hence the reason why you're not ready" The billionaire replied coolly while cutting through his food.</p><p>Vanya was watching the scene play out in front of her as she sat directly across from her father. She watched Five getting more furious as seconds pass. If she knew anything about Five, she'd know he will make a very reckless and stupid decision in 3...</p><p>2..</p><p>1.</p><p>Five stormed out of the dining area, moving towards the door of the mansion. Reginald was shouting his number furiously while Vanya jumped out of her chair to run after him. She noticed her siblings' disagreeing looks that told her to stay put so their father's rage wouldn't consume her too, but she didn't care. If she doesn't move now, she was sure her brother would defy his father by time travelling. And she wasn't ready for that to happen.</p><p>"Five!.. Five!.. Wait a second, will you?"</p><p>Five stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at his sister angrily, what does she want?</p><p>"What is it, Vanya?" He huffed out.</p><p>"You're going to travel in time, aren't you?" </p><p>Five sighed and looked at the ground in shame, like a child caught by his parents after doing something wrong.</p><p>"....Vanya.."</p><p>"I'm coming with you" Vanya replied with a solemn expression on her face.</p><p>"What? No! Vanya this is dangerous-"</p><p>"Then why are you doing it then? Just to prove to father that you can do it? Then what? What if you can't make it back? What if you're stuck there for the rest of your life? What if you don't make it at all?" Vanya fumed at her brother.</p><p>"I can't take that risk Vanya I-"</p><p>"Would you prefer to leave me here in this hell of a house without my only bestfriend? Without the only one who cares about me enough to make me feel worth something?  If you don't make it back Five-.. -I don't know how I'm gonna live the rest of my life, I may just end it."</p><p>"Vanya! What! Where is this coming from? You're not thinking about suicide,  are you? Please tell me you're not. I can't carry the guilt if something happens to you because of me" </p><p>"Then let me come with you, I'd rather die with you than live here."</p><p>"Vanya, What if my calculations are wrong and you get hurt? I can't have that on my conscience"  Five responded sadly.</p><p>"Then don't go alone, please Five,  please just listen to me for once. I care about you enough that i don't want you to face this on your own. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not" Vanya replied with a look that made it final.</p><p>Five sighed and looked at her, seeing nothing but pure sincerity and concern shining in her honey irises. Well, shit.</p><p>Five enclosed his hands into fists, they start to glow a soft blue,  he presented a hand to Vanya which she took without hesitation.  </p><p>He jumped through time. </p><p>And jumped again.</p><p>And again before stopping to see a ruined world filled with ash and smoke. Fire surrounded them everywhere, bodies littered left and right, slumped on the ground.</p><p>"What the hell?" he whispered before running back to the direction of the academy to see a broken down and burning door covering a dump of debris that used to be Reginald Hargreeves' mansion a.k.a The Umbrella Academy. It was ruined, everything was ruined.</p><p>He balled his hands into fists again trying to jump through time, aware of Vanya's hand on his shoulder. He couldn't pull through the fabric of time and space.</p><p>"Come on! Come on!"</p><p>He kept chanting the same thing over and over again before crumbling to the ground in a heap, Vanya sat next to him and he looked at her with wide teary eyes filled with absolute guilt and regret.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, it was a stupid idea anyway I shou-" Vanya shushed before embracing him tight in her arms.</p><p>"I don't blame you Five, you just wanted to prove yourself. While I admit we're not in the best situation right now but hey, at least we're together.  Do you know what would have happened if you jumped alone in here?"</p><p>"..I - I would have probably gone insane"</p><p>"Well see, there's a win after all. Come on, let's look for a place to stay while you regain your energy." she pulled him to his feet, and started walking slowly, an arm around his shoulder to show support.</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <strong>45 years later.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
"Well, I told you it'd be better if you didn't go alone, you would've gone nuts by now" </p><p>A dry chuckle resonated in the air beside her "Yeah sis, I'm glad you're here.".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well folks, I hope you liked this piece of shit i decided to write in 10 minutes on my phone at 3:00 AM.</p><p>-Btw I love Five and Vanya's relationship so much and they're underrated as hell.</p><p>-Also I believe that Five is the biggest softie on the inside who would love his siblings equally and would show love and care to Vanya when no one would,  hence why Five needs to be protected at all time because he's a precious cinnamon roll.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>